Harry Potter and the Family Betrayals
by jasmyn
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Harry is trying to make his last year at Hogwarts as normal as possible. Unforunately for him, no such luck. Professor Snape has a secret. And since this is a Harry Potter story, Will this secret change his life forever? You bet.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Family Betrayal  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Bond, James Bond." Harry said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Eh. No. How about, Bond, James Bond. " Harry sighed, "Damn Dudley and his 007 movies!" He cursed, and rinsed out his mouth, with water. After washing his face, and cleaning up, he ran back to his room before his Aunt Petunia awoke.  
  
She despised people taking showers before her; they used up all the hot water. Unfortunately for her, the morning was the only time Harry could take a shower, because by the time everyone else had... the water was cold. And Harry was not going to let people push him around any longer.  
  
As he went down stairs, he noticed a new picture of Dudley hanging. Harry wondered when that picture had been taken.  
  
Lucky Harry, Dudley was working for his father at Grunnings during the summer. An internship or sorts. All Harry knew was Dudley was gone all day, all week, and he was pretty much free to do as he pleased. As long as all his chores were done of course, but lately, Harry found a pleasure in doing the chores. Making sure the dishes were sparkling clean, and the draperies free of dust. He even enjoyed being out side, tending to the garden, inhaling the flowers sweet scent.  
  
While he was out working in the backyard, he sat back on his haunches and looked around. Everything thing was so peaceful. Harry hadn't been thinking about school lately, but all of a sudden, he needed to do something for Cedric. He hadn't been thinking of him much, but he had just realized he didn't do anything to celebrate his death, or his life. Harry never went to Cedric's funeral. The feeling that he should be doing something overwhelmed Harry, and he went inside to find supplies.  
  
When he came out again, he was carrying a small wooden toy chest, which belonged to Dudley, some paper, and a pen. Sitting on the patio furniture and thanking Merlin Aunt Petunia was out getting her hair and nails done, Harry started to write.  
  
Cedric,  
  
It's been one month since you past, and I am truly sorry for not being able to save you. Maybe that's a very egotistical thing for me to say, but if I had known what I do know, I never would have let you go. But I wonder if I still would have gone. I wonder if I still would have taken the portkey, knowing it would lead me to Voldemort, and help give him his body. The scar where he took my blood has healed, but still is very red, and sometimes even painful.  
  
I think people expect me to blame myself for what happened to you, and of course I do. But not as everyone suspects. We took the only choice we had. It would not have been fair, for just one of us to take the portkey. If you had gone, you'd still be dead, and your body would not have been returned. If I can smiled about anything that happened that day, it's that I was able to bring your body back to your family.  
  
What's a dead body? A reminder that we are still, mere mortals? Or perhaps, A body with out a life living inside, is truly just one more portkey in this world, leading us into the next.  
  
The more I think about it, the more I truly believe I would have taken the trophy with out you, had I known then what I know now. If only to see my parents again. They died when I was so young. I sometimes I truly believe I would not pass up a chance to see them again, no matter the situation, no matter the cost. It scared me to know this, but its true, and I will not lie.  
  
I've made a promise to myself, in your memory, Cedric. I promise I will never let anyone hold me, down, hold me back, or take away my freedom. Voldemort won't hold me down, and neither will anyone else. I will live my life accordingly, and never let anyone take advantage of me. My aunt and Uncle, they will not tell me what to do. If I choose to do house work, it will be because I want to, not because they'll whoop me if I don't.  
  
Life is short. Yours was too short. I don't want to die a martyr. I don't want to be a casualty of war. I want my death to be something completely unrelated to the wizarding world. Please Cedric, help me find the strength to achieve that goal in the future. In the far far away future.  
  
Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
Harry sighed, re-read his letter, and then put it in the wooden box. He placed some cut flowers (lilies, roses, and a magnolia) in to the box, and then sealed it. Behind one of the bushes, where he was sure no one would look, be dug a hole, and placed the box inside, before covering it up.  
  
Satisfied, he went back to doing his other garden work.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry, while he was trying to sneak out the back door. The night was warm, just a bit humid; the sun was setting beyond the trees.  
  
Harry had only been back for 3 weeks. He spent most of that time in his room or doing house work, but at night, he took a walk around the neighborhood, trying to clear his head, and keep focused. "I'm going for a walk, like I do every night."  
  
"Oh no you're not. You are marching right back up to your room and staying there. We are leaving in the morning, and I won't have you messing anything up, like keeping me up later than necessary." Vernon replied.  
  
Harry fought with himself. He could go out and disobey his uncle, or he could lose his freedom of a clear mind for the next 2 weeks. The Dursley's were going on a vacation to New York, and he would be spending his time at Mrs. Figg's. She would never let him out of the house, he was sure. At least, not with out her escort and her being there defeated the purpose of the walk in the first place.  
  
"No, I'm going out. I'll be back soon," Harry replied, and slammed the door. Harry wanted to turn around, and see the shocked expression on his uncle's face, but he didn't want to risk being caught, or yelled at, so he continued on.  
  
As he walked away, he re-iterated the promise he made to himself, the day after he got back from school. "I will not let anyone take my right to anything. Whether it is a walk, to grieve, to sing, or to do my schoolwork, I will not let them take that away." So far, Harry had held steadfast to his promise. He had half of his homework finished, simply because there was nothing else to do. Dudley was at a summer job all day, Petunia, had taken to spending all of her days at friends, and all of her nights, well with friends as well. When she as home, all she and Vernon ever did was fight about Dudley.  
  
Dudley, who had gotten an internship at his father's company, barely had time to be home and bother Harry, let alone eat. He had lost quite a few pounds during the school year, (not that it made him any smaller) and could actually fit into regular Smelting clothes. Harry didn't think he'd been happier to hear Dudley had gotten the internship. It was because of the current arrangements, he was pretty much free to do as he pleased. It was a very nice change of pace.  
  
Harry walked down the familiar streets, watching as the streetlights flickered on. The sun was setting far down; pink and orange clouds dotted the dark blue sky. Kids played hopscotch and jump rope on the opposite side of the street, and Harry smiled to himself. He wished he had memories of playing hopscotch. He almost thought of asking them if he could join, when he realized they were too blocks back, and he was more than 2/3rds done with his walk.  
  
"Hey you!" A voice called out from behind Harry. "You look at me when I talking to you bitch!" Harry had to laugh at that. Some one actually called him a bitch.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head slightly, to see who was calling out at him. His paced didn't slow, if nothing else, he started walking faster. He saw three people behind him, trying to catch up. They looked respectable enough. Each one was wearing a polo shirt and khakis. Their hair was slicked back, and the sun bounced of their gelled down hair.  
  
"You Dursley's wizard cousin?" The one in the middle asked, now, just steps behind Harry. Harry stopped and turned around. He recognized these guys. Dudley's friends. The ones that liked to beat him up. Funny, he hadn't realized they still came around.  
  
"Yes I am, actually. May I help you with something?" The only thing going through Harry's mind was, they can't take anything away from me. Not my magic, or my faith, or my freedom. They won't take me.  
  
The shortest one on the right, started rubbing his fists together. "He wanted us to give you a little going away present." His beady brown eyes gleamed in the fading summer light, as he looked over at his friends. They shared the same expression.  
  
"Oh really?" Harry replied, starting to feel a little anxious. He looked around the streets, hoping Mrs. Figg's was close enough. Harry spotted her house, down at the other side of the block he was on. He suddenly wished he was in side, sitting on her pink flowered couch, while two cats sat on his lap, one on his shoulder, and three at his feet. And Harry hated cats! "Well, in that case, why don't you drop it off at the house, I'll be back later to pick it up." With that, Harry strode away as fast as his walking feet would carry him.  
  
It wasn't very far. From behind he was tackled to the ground, a high pitched squeal sounded from one of the boys who hadn't jumped on Harry. Harry tried to gain some leverage, by shrugging them off as much as he could, and suddenly found himself cursing the Magical Ministry for not allowing him to use magic outside of school. Fudge was such a fool!  
  
While Harry was being turned over by giant hands, and a very heavy boot landed in his stomach, just below his ribs. Again and again, the heavy boot fell in the same area, knocking the breath out of him. Harry groaned, and tried to get up when the kicking stopped, but realized, he was being held down. It was then that he truly started struggling because he promised himself he would not let anyone hold him down again!  
  
"This is a daily you thing you know," one of the voices stated from above him. "Every day until Dudley gets back, this is his present to you." Harry vaguely realized that the voice speaking was the one slamming his fist into his face, over and over again, and Harry's head kept snapping backwards. "Ever since he got that job at Grunnings, he's had to leave you mostly alone, but now..." he trailed off.  
  
"Get off me!" Harry cried, struggling even harder to get away. He didn't want to keep thinking about the sick thwack he heard, every time his face was hit. He didn't want to think about the pain that was attacking his nerve system.  
  
"You are a pathetic little wimp," The voice sounded from above him, finally backing off. "If you think this is over, just know: it's never over. It'll follow you everywhere you go. Even school." Harry looked up through his very badly bruised eyes. His glasses had been knocked off during the beating some time.  
  
"Mar... Marcus Flint?" Harry whispered, before he passed out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What did the boy do this time, Figg?" A male voice grumbled in the kitchen. "You can't just call me here, in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood, and not tell me what's going on."  
  
Mrs. Figg walked slowly into the kitchen, to acknowledge her guest who flooed into the kitchen fireplace.  
  
"He never did anything on purpose, Severus, and he was beaten very badly. He's out cold, and nothing I've been able to do, has worked." She sighed, and leaned against the counter. Her kitchen was decorated in blue wallpaper, with kittens playing over balls of blue, yellow and pink yarn. A window over looked the sink, and out into her backyard, filled with flowers of every kind and color. It was a huge mess of flowers, no pattern, just seeds thrown out into the grass, some bloomed, some didn't and her cats tore down some as well. "I think he fell into a coma, or something. You know I've never been good with healing! Sometimes I wonder why dumbledore even placed me here in the first place."  
  
"You know why," Severus snapped. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's upstairs, second door on your right. I need a drink." Severus stormed past her, and she went further into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. After pouring two shots, she stood up, rubbed one of her kitty's heads, and followed the dark man up the stairs.  
  
"What did the famous Mr. potter get himself into, this time?" Snape muttered to himself. He checked over Harry's body, felt all the bruising and internal bleeding. He was out like a light.  
  
"He looks horrible, doesn't he?" Arabella spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Yes well, it's much worse than it looks," Snape replied, and started to rummage through his bag. He was looking for something that would control the bleeding, and the swelling. His eyes stopped roving at the mark above his left arm. Softly, a long pale finger traced over the scar. "How does he manage to do this?"  
  
"You really expect me to answer that? You know he never does this on purpose. Lily was a klutz, and so is he. That's all there is to it."  
  
"Don't talk to me about Lily, Arabella." Severus fumed. "Get me some compresses, and..." Severus trailed off, staring at the boy. Harry had woken up, was looking around, out of his healed eyes. They were no longer big black and swollen, but just a little puffy and red.  
  
"Professor?" Harry moaned. "What are you doing here? Where am I? Flint...he..." Harry slummed down in the bed again. He had passed out again.  
  
"Flint? What does he have to do with any of this?" Arabella asked, mostly to herself. "I'm just going to get those compresses." Snape nodded, just barely, his eyes, still trained on the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Flint did this, did he? Well, I guess that just means you are no longer safe at the Dursley's. Should have known, dammit." He muttered, and sauntered over to the window, to look out. It was dark out; the moon was waning, but shining brightly. The sky was speckled with little stars, burning millions of miles away. Severus wondered, to himself, if there was any other choice. But he knew there wasn't.  
  
And for maybe just the second time in his life, he was almost please with the way his life turned out.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Severus said, staring over Harry. Harry's eyes flittered open, trying to block the sunlight. "How you manage to always end up in a sick bed, will never cease to amaze me."  
  
"That makes two of us, sir." Harry replied. "Where am I, and why am I here?"  
  
"You are at my house, Snape Manor." He replied. Harry decided that his professor wanted to say more, but was holding back, trying to make him feel more comfortable.  
  
Harry looked around the room for the first time. He saw shades of cream, and gold. Huge mahogany dresses, and armoires stood to the far opposite of the bed, he was laying in. he looked at the feather down coverlet and noticed a paisley design in a lighter, almost invisible fabric. Light shined in, from floor to ceiling windows, and French doors, which Harry supposed lead out to a balcony of some sort. Obviously, his professor had very good taste.  
  
"Ok, so why am I here?" Harry re-iterated.  
  
"You were beaten pretty badly by some... rather unfortunate people. Arabella found you, but she know nothing about healing, so she called me, and etc." Snapes scowl replied his unusually blank face. "I do not wish you in my house. You will probably just mess everything up. I've worked very hard to rebuild this place, and with you here, it'll probably crumble to the ground."  
  
"Might I have my glasses? I can't see anything." Harry asked, instead of reply to his professor's bait.  
  
"They're on the nightstand, next to you. Get them yourself. I'll have the house elves bring you some food. You should be hungry, right?"  
  
"Thank you, professor." Harry replied. "I would love something to eat." Severus stood up and left Harry alone.  
  
After re-adjusting his glasses, Harry took a better look at the room. The walls were an antique white, with many portraits hanging. They were all buzzing to each other about the boy in the bed. Across from them, were the huge windows, and French doors. In front of one of the windows was a small round breakfast table, with two chairs. A vase of white roses and Lilies sat in the middle. In front of the other window, were to big fluffy beige chairs and one chaise. There was a little table with a Victorian style lamp in the middle.  
  
Harry decided to get up, and go out on to the porch. He found his legs were a little weak, but he managed to make there, just fine. As he pulled open the big carved-glassed doors, his breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen something as magnificent and magical as the gardens that were laid out in front of him. Green, pink, purple, red, blue, orange, and every other color imaginable attacked Harry's senses, the flowers and shrubs laid out in mazes, as the sun shined bright above, the sky dotted with puffy white clouds. It was quite warm out, but a gentle breeze rolled through, shaking the trees that lined the garden. Behind him, Harry heard voices speaking quietly.  
  
"You really ought to be in bed." His professor drawled.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here. It's truly magnificent." Harry replied, and turned around. "I suppose you're right though. I should be in bed. I'm a little weak as it is." He sighed, and took a glance at the gardens. "I've never seen anything as beautiful." With that, he slowly made his way past his teacher, and to the table, which a small luncheon was prepared.  
  
Snape stood there, flabbergasted. Did Harry potter not only, take his advice, but say thank you as well?  
  
"While you are here, I'd appreciate it if you'd not break anything, (I'm not Neville, Harry thought inwardly) or... mess anything up-"  
  
"What happened?" Asked Harry, interrupting him.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"You said you just refinished the house. What happened? Did you get bored?" He replied, curiously.  
  
His professor sighed. "The house was attacked many years ago... one the last battles happened here, actually. Afterwards, I spent all my time at Hogwarts, not bothering with the house. But after Voldemort's last defeat, I decided to move back in, seeing as this will be my last year at Hogwarts. I couldn't very well have this place in shambles, now could I?" He said more to himself, than Harry. "I spent the whole of last and this year working on it. The gardens, they are my prize in this gilded cage. Absolutely magnificent."  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
An awkward silence passed between them. "When you are up to it, you are free to roam the grounds. Just don't break anything. I'd hate for your last year at Hogwarts to be absolutely miserable."  
  
"Me too, professor. Me too." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I am a slave to my muse and God, JK.

Note to reviewers: Thanks everyone! Here's the second Chapter. Umm... someone pointed out a mistake in the letter to Cedric. Harry is Indeed in his 7th Year, not 5th. Sorry about that. 

*********** *********** ************

Chapter two

Severus walked down the waterfall staircase that led to the foyer. His gaze wandered aimlessly, as he looked for things that might give him away.

Quickly, he took down two small portraits, and one that was sitting on a marble table. Hiding them under his robes, he half jogged, half walked back up the stairs and into his suite room. 

Severus looked down at one picture, the girl, smiling and waving. She looked so happy, and at peace in that picture. His lips twisted into a half-smile. He was his best when she was around. 

The potions master thought back to his second year at Hogwarts. That was one hell of a year. One hell of a year.

__

__

"What do you mean I'm failing potions?" Lily Evans, second year Gryffindor yelled at her professor. "I have top grades in everything! How can I be failing potions? I can understand having a B even C average, but failing? Are you nuts?" she nearly screamed, flapping her tests around in Professor Grendle's face. 

"You do not pay attention in class, ms. Evans. You are forever acting up, and never taking me seriously. You barely turn in your homework, and never on time. I see how it is very possible for you to be failing. You are. If you do not change your work habits in this class and out, I'm positive you will not be at this school next year." Grendle calmly replied.

"What do you suggest I do then, oh-great-professor-sir?" She asked, in a mocking tone. He merely raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Seriously? What do you suggest I do? I'm not going fail this damn class!" Her voice echoed against the barren walls. She looked up at him sheepishly. "I know. I'm sorry. I need to quiet down the little actress inside of me. I get it."

"Thank you." Grendle responded. Clearing his throat, he continued on. "I have taken the liberty of setting up a tutor for you. You will meet Mr. Snape in this classroom tonight, and twice a week for the rest of the remaining semester at 7:30pm. Do you have any questions?" 

"Why him?" She pouted.

"Because, in short, he's brilliant, and you will learn a lot from him."

Sighing, she replied, "fine."

Seven o clock came very quickly that night. After shoving two rolls in her pocket, Lily ran up to her tower to grab her schoolbooks. By the time she reached the dungeons, she was 10 minutes late. 

"You're late." Severus Snape stated.

"I know, I know," She replied, a little out of breath from running. "Dinner ran late, then I ran, and now I'm here..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses, Mudblood." he replied, his aristocratic nose turned up at her, as he walked pass, to the table that had been set up. 

She followed slowly behind him, watching him move. She'd seen him around the castle, always bumping into armor and tripping over his shoelaces. He didn't take very good care of himself. But in this classroom, surrounded by vials, and cauldrons, he looked at home. He was not the bumbling boy in here, that he was the rest of the time. 

"Is there something exciting going on behind me, or did you leave?" Severus called out, not looking behind him.

"You haven't tripped yet." she commented.

That did perk his interest, and he looked back at her. Lily's red hair was flowing down her shoulders, the front brought back held with a small clasp. Her pale pink lips were slightly parted, and her green eyes sparkled. She held her self with confidence, even though she pissed off all the teachers and had no friends. 

"Thank you for letting me know that." 

"No problem."

Setting down her books, she looked down at what he had laid out. There was three open books, 6 vials containing god-knows-what, and a cauldron that had smoke pouring out. She remembered an old Muggle movie that had a cauldron in it. It also contained a baby liver and newt's eyes. Somehow she knew if she brought that up, Snape wouldn't appreciate it very much.

"Would you like a roll?" she asked, pulling one out of her pocket. "I saw you weren't at dinner, and thought you might be a little hungry-"

"I don't take anything, let along food from Mudbloods." he interrupted her.

"You say one more thing about my heritage and I'll..." She trailed off looking into his eyes. They were dark, and very intense for a 12-year-old boy. Lily shook her head, and turned around, picking up her stuff. 

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"If you think I'm going to put up with your bull then you got another thing coming. I'm not about to let some snot-nosed "pureblood" call me names and shoot me down just because my list of magical folk began with me, and yours goes back a million years. If you think that I'm less than a witch than say... Narsissa-who can't even light the tip of her wand properly-then I'll show you what I can do. You can't talk to me like that." She ranted, and started walking away.

Severus did nothing to stop her.

__

Looking up from the picture, and into the mirror, Severus sighed. Such a lively spirit, never one to be backed into a corner. "What could I have done differently?" He asked himself. Then he shook his head. "I will not dwell in the past, and things I cannot change," he repeated to himself, till he had finally stopped thinking about her. 

Severus not thinking about lily didn't happen much these days, and he suspected, that with Harry in the house, Lily on his mind would only increase.

__

Harry was thoroughly enjoying the estate. On his way down stairs, the portraits whispered, behind their hands, running to each other to let them know there was a guest in the house. One even struck up a conversation with him.

"Hello there, son." the man's voice bellowed. Harry looked at him curiously. "I am Baron Beresford. Welcome to Snape Manor. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Thank you." Harry replied, smiling a little. "I am just doing a bit of exploring. I wanted to see the gardens."

The Barons blue eyes lit up. He was sitting in a leather chair; his black robes, bunching up around him. "Ah yes, the gardens. Beautiful they are. Well. I won't keep you waiting then. Stop by anytime you want a history lesson. That's what I taught, all those years at Hogwarts. Nearly 70 years as the history teacher there. Yes, I do believe if I had turned into a ghost, they would have kept me, like they did Ol' Binns. Damn fool. Never could get past those Goblin Rebellions."

"Um, right." Harry muttered. Quickly, he waved, than ran off. "Thanks, maybe I'll be back!" Heading down the stairs, Harry was just in awe. The staircase was white with gold railings that sparkled in the sun. Above him, he saw the staircase spiraled upwards, into a great glass dome. 

"Wow," he whispered. "This is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" a female voice asked from below him. He looked down and saw a woman standing there, in deep red velvet robes. Her black hair was back in a French braid, and her face was pale. "Severus worked very hard on this stair case. He's still not too happy with it, to be honest. Forever the perfectionist. I think it's absolutely wonderful though." She said, a half smile, playing around her lips.

"I think it's wonderful too," He replied in a low voice. "I'm Harry."

She smiled up at him. "I'm Adriana, your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Harry started down the steps, and took a better notice of the dome, as he got further away. "The dome isn't centered, is it?" He blurted. 

She gave him a huge grin. "According to Severus, No, its not." he shook his head. Two years ago, he never would have noticed such a slight detail. He was forever trying to survive, and feared he missed most of the small details in life. "Would you like a tour?" She asked. 

"That'd be great!" Harry replied, smiling. "Where do we start?"

Adriana showed him the main floor first. The drawing room was big, huge windows, antique furniture was placed in an intimate setting around one of the crystal lined windows, and the hearth. There was a grand piano off to one corner, black, and very shiny. Harry vaguely wondered if his Professor played. It wouldn't surprise him, and yet, it would. 

After the drawing room, there was the great dining room, which, was very ominous and dark. Adriana then took him to the kitchen, and the side dining room where all meals were taken unless they had many guests over, at which point, the great dining room would be used. 

"And this is the gardens. You have an excellent view of them from your bedroom. They are even more impressive from down here, I think. You can see each individual petal and leaf. Smell each and every blossom. There simply are not enough words to describe this wonderland." she told him, in a cheerful voice, sounding more and more excited at the mere prospect of walking through the flowers. 

Harry didn't say anything. He simply walked forward, and breathed it all in. The sun was shining brightly; the wind was breezing through the trees. It was a beautiful summer day, and he could not think of a more beautiful place to spend his last summer vacation. 

His professor seemed to almost respect him, and even let him stay in the manor. Harry couldn't think of any reason why. 

***

Adriana watched from him from the patio. She tried to think of all she could remember about him. He loved to laugh, and smile, and play. His mother often brought him over to the house she grew up in. During those days, Adriana could have sworn she'd give her life for that little boy. 

But then, she supposed, he brought that feeling out in everyone.

***

Severus watched harry and Adriana wonder through the gardens from his bedroom window. He could see Harry's dark head bob up and down as he leant in to smell the flowers, and caress the petals. The potions master wondered when harry decided to take a *primal interest in life. Smiling to himself, he wondered if harry could see the beauty in life, maybe he could see the beauty in potions. 

Severus found out the next afternoon.

***

"No, no, no!" Severus cried, as harry tossed in to many oak tree leaves. "You didn't cut them up properly, and then put them in much to quickly. You must have patience." 

Harry's face burned up as his teacher reprimanded him. Out of school harry thought maybe the potion lessons would be easier, more relaxed. However, it seemed to be quite the opposite, as his professor was extremely worried about the estate being blown to bits, or the smallest square of stone floor ruined.

Just then, his cauldron bubbled over, spewing gray and green smoke and smelling like a skunk had just died. Harry cried, "I didn't do it!" but it was too late. The gooey brown liquid was all over the desk they were working on, and quickly burned through, like acid. If harry was paying any attention to his teacher he would have noticed Snape stop and mutter to himself, "I had no idea this potion, made inaccurately would act as an acid..."Unfortunately, harry was hopping back and forth on his feet, staring at the mess he'd created, hoping to God that his teacher wouldn't demand his head on a platter. 

"Potter!" Snape yelled, his face very nearly turning red. "You ignorant little fool! You could have burned down my entire home! My life is in these four walls! If I had any idea you would be this incompetent, I never would have let you in here at all! No matter who was trying to kill you!"

Harry had never seen his professor like this before. Not when Severus was arguing with his Godfather, not when he had faced Voldemort. Snape was not his calm, collective self, and harry didn't know what to do. 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." He murmured, for the first time since summer vacation had started, Harry felt like that 11-year-old boy, being locked up in the cupboard underneath the stairs. He promised himself no one would make him feel like that again. No one.

"An accident, was it? Oh, I'm sure it was! I suppose after last year you think you can get away with anything! You have broken every single rule since you arrived in this world, and everyone has bended over backwards to make sure you got away with it. Well, I'm not so nice Potter. I'm not letting you get away with simple things, and I never will. 100 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry listened rapturously getting angrier every second. Harry knew he didn't pick his life. He didn't ask for the scar on his head, or to have his parents die to protect him. He never asked for anything in his whole life, and if his professor thought he asked for special treatment, well harry was going to let him know a thing or two-Harry's mouth dropped. Did Professor Snape just take points from Gryffindor???

The gryffindor boys face cracked into a smile, which quickly turned into a huge grin. Before he knew it, he was laughing heartily at his professor. Vaguely he noticed he was indeed laughing, and it had been a very long time since he laughed like this before. 

"Mr. Potter, what do you find so funny?" his potions professor asked in his most severe voice.

"You took points from me!" he managed to get out before a whole new round of laughing commenced. "We're not in school! Points! Gone!" he exclaimed, his laughter finally getting the better of him. Harry was knocked to his knees, holding his stomach. He couldn't breath, he was laughing so hard, and he felt tears running down his lightly bronzed cheeks.

Severus stared at him for a moment, trapped in thought.

_____

__

"Gods, they are jerks!" Severus ranted. He was down in the dungeons, preparing his tutoring session with Lily Evans. "I asked nicely, I didn't have an ulterior motive. And still they said no. Lily promised me... and they... ugh!" 

"Talking to yourself again, are you?" A soft female voice spoke from behind him. He didn't turn around. "I'm sorry about them," She started. "I really should have known better. With them its, 'once a snake, always a snake.' There's no turning back."

He shook his head, and continued to prepare the bottles. 

"Still, I'm sorry they acted like that. While it is their usual immature behavior, had James been alone, I'm sure he would have been more than happy to help you with your transfiguration. He doesn't hate anyone. Well, anyone who didn't deserve his animosity. You haven't done anything to make him barking mad... yet." She grinned. 

Still, Severus didn't say anything.

"I guess you aren't going to talk to me, then." Lily continued, and brushed her hand through her slightly limp hair. "You look... different today. Did you get new robes? New hair cut?"

He shook his head.

"Will you let me know when I 'm getting close?" she asked patiently.

Again, he shook his head. 

Lily didn't say anything moved to the other side of the desk he was working at, so she could see his face. He looked down lower, trying to hide from her. 

"I have a joke for you," she stated. "Do you want to hear it?"

"No, lily. I don't want to hear your stupid Mudblood joke." Severus could tell from her gasp, that he had hurt her.

"You set me up, and you know it." he exclaimed, finally looking up at her. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"What, you don't like my hair?" She asked innocently, twirling the pink, black and purple strands around her finger. 

"What on earth did you do?" He asked, choking on a half-laugh. "Your hair... Its…"

"Its black purple and pink. I was going for Green Silver and Black, but, alas, the black is the only one that worked. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because Sirius was helping me, and you can never get away without being somehow abused by him." She sighed. "Peter put it in, for me. I have to say, the boy has good taste when it comes to hair. I think it looks wonderful, don't you?"

All Severus could do is shake his head. "Perfect, lily. Just perfect." he giggled. Severus could barely contain himself, as he sat down. His laughter exploded in one huge burst, getting a delighted squeal out of Lily. 

"I did it! I made you laugh! Whoo hoo! I have achieved what no Gryffindor has ever achieved! I have made, Severus Snape, laugh!"

He looked over at her, his laughter subsiding. "Why would you dye your hair Slytherin colors?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, and stared at him, as if the answer were obvious. 

"An apology of sorts, of course. It's supposed to stay until the Quidditch match next weekend. I didn't tell them that part," she paused, biting her lip. " I don't think they would have helped if they knew what I was up to."

"No, I don't suppose," He murmured, taking a closer look. "Pink and purple. Think they'll make a new house?" 

____

"Harry, stop." Professor Snape demanded. "Stop laughing, and go back to your room. I'll clean up this mess...wouldn't want the Golden Gryffindor getting seriously injured now."

Harry looked up at his teacher with a look of profound disappointment. "Your aim was a bit low, Professor," harry stated, as he walked out of the room, and up the stairs to his room. "Very, very low."

He walked up the curvy staircase, till he reached his room. As he walked in he noticed Hedwig sitting on the porch railing, with a letter tied to her leg. Excitedly, Harry opened the letter, and read with great interest.

__

Harry,

How are you? Mum and dad are really worried. We heard you were attacked! Are you ok? We haven't heard from you in days, weeks even!

Write back soon, you hear?

On to bigger and better things: Hermione is stopping by next week. She's worried about you...rather annoying now that I think 

about it. Everyone is forever worrying over you. It must drive you insane. 

So when do you think you'll be able to stop by? We were thinking next week, before we go shopping for school supplies.

Can you believe this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts? How wonderful is that? How completely sad is that?

Lemme know if you can make it over, k? 

-Ron

  


Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his best friends again. He decided he'd ask Professor Snape that night at dinner. 

Grabbing a quill and some ink, he started his reply.


End file.
